


Caught?

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sex is nobody's business except the three people involved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught?

**Author's Note:**

> Pure and simple smut. PWP all the way...and most likely on it's way to crack!fic. Written for for her Christmas wish list. It's only a couple days late. :D

"Sex is nobody's business except the three people involved." –Anon.

Aaron Hotchner strides through the quiet and semi-dark offices of the BAU, purpose in his step. He glances at the empty desks; it's late and since there is no active case, most of the team has gone home.

He's quiet when he opens the door to the round table room. Hotch smiles when he sees Spencer Reid standing in front of the white board working on something, probably a cold case. Closing the door behind him and locking it, Hotch walks over to stand behind Spencer. He's near enough to feel the heat of his body; reaching out he slides one arm around Spencer's waist, the other around his shoulders.

Spencer doesn't tense; instead, he relaxes against Hotch, his hands clasping the arm that is wrapped around his waist. Leaning his head against Hotch's shoulder, Spencer closes his eyes and sighs.

Hotch leans in and kisses Spencer's neck, just under his ear. "Hey, how're you?"

"Great, now that you're here." Spencer turns in Hotch's arms, sliding his own up around his lover's neck.

When Spencer kisses him, licking at his lips, Hotch opens his mouth to him, and their tongues slide together; he can't help but moan. It's always so good with Spencer. There's urgency to the kiss; it's sloppy and wet and passionate.

Reaching between them, Hotch moves his hands, sliding them under Spencer's shirt and sweater vest, pushing them up. Spencer breaks their kiss, his head tilted back as he groans. Hotch leans forward, licking up the length of Spencer's throat, kissing and sucking on the pale skin. As Hotch pushes the shirt and vest up, Spencer raises his arms over his head, letting Hotch remove them. Hotch strokes the smooth skin of Spencer's chest with his fingertips, letting them play over the hard nubs of his nipples before pinching them, making Spencer moan. Moving his hands up Spencer's body, eventually clasping his face between them, Hotch kisses him again.

Spencer manages to work his hands between their bodies, undoing Hotch's tie and then he starts to unbutton his shirt, tugging at it to pull it out of Hotch's pants. Breaking the kiss, Hotch licks the side of Spencer's throat, up to his ear and he nips the lobe before whispering against it, "For Christ's sake, don't rip the buttons off this time."

Raising his head, Spencer looks at Hotch; they stare at each other for a few moments before laughing. They kiss again, and Spencer manages to open Hotch's shirt without sacrificing the buttons. Spencer slides his hands over the smooth planes of Hotch's chest, pushing the open shirt aside. He leans down and sucks on one of Hotch's nipples, tongue flicking it and his teeth grazing it when he pulls his mouth off of it. Licking across his chest, Spencer sucks the other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as its mate. He feels and hears Hotch's groan and Hotch's hands are on his shoulders, rubbing and caressing him, before he moves one up onto his scalp, Hotch's fingers twining in his hair, holding his head close.

Spencer drops to his knees, trailing his tongue over Hotch's abdomen, pulling back as his knees hit the floor. He presses his cheek against Hotch's clothed groin, rubbing against him, feeling the heat of his hard cock and the smell of his arousal. Fingers clutch tighter on his head and Hotch is moaning his name. Spencer looks up at him from under dark lashes. "What do you want, tell me," he whispers.

"You, I want to fuck you, please."

Instead of answering, Spencer opens Hotch's pants, pushing them, along with his boxers, down around his ankles, letting Hotch's cock spring free. Sucking the head into his mouth, Spencer laves it with his tongue, savouring the taste of pre-cum, before he slowly slides his head back, letting Hotch's cock fall from his mouth.

"And here, I thought fraternisation was against the rules."

Hotch and Spencer both freeze before turning and looking at Derek Morgan He's standing just inside the door, his smile almost feral, and his eyes are dark with desire.

"I thought you locked the door," Spencer hisses.

"I did lock the door," Hotch replies, still staring at Morgan.

Neither man moves as Derek strides toward them, taking off his t-shirt. "Lucky that I've got the key. Don't let me stop you," he says, looking down at Spencer before returning his gaze to Hotch. "I won't tell anyone; of course, my silence has a price."

Hotch doesn't reply immediately and Spencer is looking from him to Morgan and back again. Finally Hotch asks, "And what would that price be, Morgan?"

"I think you can figure it out," Morgan whispers, leaning closer to Hotch.

Spencer chooses this moment to slide his mouth all the way down Hotch's cock. Hotch's eyes close, his hips pushing forward as he gasps, "Fuck, Spencer!" His breathing is heavy, head back with his throat exposed as Spencer slowly pulls his mouth to the end of his cock, letting his tongue tease the underside of Hotch's dick.

"Oh, you can do that, I want to do you," Derek whispers in Hotch's ear before sliding his tongue out to lick at the shell of his ear. Hotch turns his head and looks at Derek, opening his mouth to speak but before he can say anything more than his name, Derek kisses him, sliding his tongue between Hotch's open lips.

Hotch can't help but moan and he makes no attempt to move away from Derek. In fact, he lets his own tongue slide across Derek's into his mouth and he tastes so good…it drives any thoughts Hotch might have had about what a bad idea this is and what a spectacularly bad location they're in, from his head. All he can do is grab Derek's arms and hold on.

Spencer stops sucking on Hotch's dick when he realises the two men are kissing; he keeps stroking Hotch's cock slowly while he watches them. They're both gorgeous and both very intense in their own way. Spencer lets his gaze travel down Derek's well-muscled form and as his gaze moves down, he can see Derek's erection outlined through is jeans. Reaching over, Spencer rubs Derek's cock a few times, relishing the groan it elicits from him, before he undoes his jeans and pulls them down. He's surprised yet pleased to discover Derek is going commando. Leaning forward, he sucks the head of Derek's cock into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it, licking the underside before pulling back.

He grasps Derek's cock and Hotch's, and they're standing close enough together that Spencer can rub their cock heads together; both Derek and Hotch moan at the contact, and Spencer grins. He licks from one of them to the other and back again; Hotch can only take so much and he steps back. "Spencer, get up here," he growls, pushing Spencer against the edge of the table and kisses him with a bruising intensity. When he starts to undo Spencer's pants, Spencer pulls the tube of lube and condoms out of his pocket and drops them on the table beside him.

Derek moves up behind Hotch, pressing against him, his dick sliding along the crack of Hotch's ass. He's rubbing his hand over Hotch's chest, his fingers pinching his nipples, while Derek kisses and nips at the back and sides of his throat. When Hotch moans, Derek pushes his hips forward and he smiles when Hotch pushes his ass back against Derek.

Seeing the condoms and lube drop onto the table, Derek looks at Spencer for a moment; he wants to fuck him, too, but he thinks it will have to wait until next time. As he reaches around to snag a condom and the lube off the table, Derek watches the other two for a moment. They're definitely hot together; Spencer's head is tilted back and Hotch is sucking and kissing at his throat, while he trails his hands restlessly over Spencer's lithe body.

Derek puts the condom on his cock before drizzling some of the lube over his fingers, throwing the tube back onto the table; sliding one finger into Hotch, who pushes back against it with a moan. "Yes, more, please, more," he whispers.

He pushes a second finger into Hotch, stretching him, making him moan and Derek wants nothing more than to have his cock buried deep inside him. Finally, Derek withdraws his fingers, and, grabbing his cock, he starts to enter Hotch. Closing his eyes, Derek groans as the tight heat envelops his cock and he moans, leaning forward to kiss the back of Hotch's neck and he pushes in all the way.

Hotch grunts in surprise and it pushes him against Spencer who grins at him. "You two are so fucking hot," Spencer whispers.

"I need…I want you…" Hotch can barely string the words together.

Spencer doesn't say anything but grabs a condom, tearing open the packet and sliding it onto Hotch's cock, making him moan.

Hotch grabs Spencer's hips, turning him around roughly and when his fingers trail down the crack of Spencer's ass, Hotch hisses in surprise when his fingers feel rubber; he glances down and sees that Spencer has plug in his ass. Hotch pulls it out and slides inside Spencer,. "Trying to kill me, aren't you?" he whispers in Spencer's ear.

Spencer chuckles but it turns to a groan as Hotch fills him. "No, just figured you'd want this so—" Spencer moans as Hotch starts fucking him, hard. There's an extra feeling of weight and Spencer can tell when Derek is pushing into Hotch. It's weird but not in a bad way.

"Oh, God, yes, feels so—" and Hotch moans. He knows he's not going to last long, not with Derek fucking him and his own cock buried deep in Spencer's ass. It takes him a minute to find a rhythm that works but Hotch does; reaching around he starts jerking Spencer off, his hand moving quickly on his dick. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room are that of flesh slapping against flesh, the moans and grunts of men having sex, and their breathless panting.

Hotch feels Derek shift a little and on his next strokes, his cock hits Hotch's prostate and it's all Hotch can do to keep fucking Spencer; his hand moves a little faster on Spencer's cock.

"Oh, Hotch, I'm gonna…" Spencer moans, his hips bucking as he comes, spilling over Hotch's hand and his ass clenching around Hotch's dick.

Hotch strokes into Spencer a few more times and with one final, hard thrust, he's groaning and leaning forward against Spencer as he comes. His orgasm sets Derek off and he's moving in and out of Hotch faster and faster until he freezes for a moment. "Oh, fuck, yeah," he mutters as he comes, filling the condom. He leans forward, kissing Hotch's neck.

Spencer turns around and wraps his arms around Hotch's neck, smiling at him before leaning in and kissing him. Letting one of his hands move to caress Derek's face, Spencer breaks the kiss with Hotch to lean over his shoulder and kiss Derek. When they finish, Hotch turns so he can capture Derek's mouth for a kiss. After a few minutes of shared kisses, the three men start to clean up and get dressed.

Pulling out of the embrace and stepping back from the two men, Derek smiles at them. "I enjoyed myself," he says.

"Yeah, it was fun," Hotch replies, a rare smile lighting his face.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Spencer says, his grin threatening to split his face.

Hotch and Derek look at each other and chuckle at Spencer's enthusiasm. "I'm sure it can be arranged?" Hotch says, staring at Derek.

Derek pulls his t-shirt back on. "I'm sure it can…. Although I think we need a different venue. Someplace a little more comfortable."

"I think you're right," Hotch says.

Nodding his head, Derek gives them one last smile before heading out of the room without looking back or saying anything, although he does raise his hand in quick wave.

The two of them finish dressing in silence. When they're done, Spencer pulls Hotch in to kiss him. "What was he like?"

Hotch sighs and rolls his eyes. "I don't know if you're insatiable or incorrigible," he says, unable to keep the humour out of his voice or the grin off of his face.

"Maybe I'm both," Spencer replies, smirking at him.

"Whatever you are, we're not talking about it until we're home."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Spencer says. "I just need to grab my stuff…meet you at the elevators?"

"Yeah, I've gotta grab a couple things out of my office," Hotch says, watching Spencer practically hop out of the room. "Hey, I love you," he says quietly.

Spencer looks back over his shoulder, grinning at Hotch. "I love you, too."


End file.
